


无法触及

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	无法触及

克鲁利在看书。确切一点说，他是在找一个定义，一个他与亚茨拉菲尔关系的定义。  
虽然他们嘴上已经说了：自己是对方的好朋友。  
但这完全不能解释为什么克鲁利每次碰到亚茨拉菲尔就会有一种不能够被解释的感觉，那感觉既让他想要大声嚷嚷、赶紧弹离亚茨拉菲尔好几米，然后变回一只蛇，嘶嘶地冲他吐着信子，又想让他顺势紧紧抱住亚茨拉菲尔，直到两人目光相交，直到亚茨拉菲尔眼中的惊恐完全展示在自己的面前。  
克鲁利很卖力地翻着书，浅黄的纸页在他手里发出尖利的摩擦声，有几页还被他撕破了。亚茨拉菲尔看到了肯定会非常火大，但克鲁利反而想要看到亚茨拉菲尔对自己怒火中烧，这不知道为什么给他一种火焰般跳动着的刺激感。  
“亲爱的，你在后面忙活了好久了，有找到自己想要的东西吗？”亚茨拉菲尔的声音从前面传来，克鲁利合上书本。没有，一点东西都没有。他估计就是这个世界里最奇怪的恶魔，在堕天之前则是最奇怪的天使。他甚至都不配有个定义。  
“无所谓了。”克鲁利绕到前面，亚茨拉菲尔脸上是礼貌的笑容，克鲁利感觉自己像是个书店顾客。  
“别摆出那副和善的笑容了，天使，我又不是你的客人。”克鲁利说，亚茨拉菲尔脸上松懈下来，抿了抿嘴。  
“我走了。”克鲁利拿起在沙发上的黑色外套，“有事打我电话。”  
“克鲁利……”  
“嗯？”  
“你最近有点，焦躁。”亚茨拉菲尔的手在胸前不自然地摆着，“没有别的意思，我只是担心你罢了。”  
克鲁利挑起一根眉毛，“焦躁。”他缓缓地重复了一遍，“焦躁？那不然我是什么样子的，和你一样冷静吗？我是个恶魔，焦躁难道不符合我的身份吗？”  
“我不是这个意思……哎呀。”亚茨拉菲尔把手背到身后去，“你走吧。”  
“你说清楚，亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利一屁股坐回了沙发上，“我的‘焦躁’具体表现在什么地方？”他把两只脚交叉放在桌上，“说啊。”  
亚茨拉菲尔此时感到十分无助，眉毛弯成一个非常担忧的弧度。  
“我每次想靠近你的时候，我觉得你都会弹开。”  
“胡说八道。”克鲁利马上回答道，心里却担心自己的脸会不会因为撒谎而变红。  
“那我现在走过来，把手放在你的大腿上，你会怎么反应呢？”  
“就……正常反应啊。我还继续坐在沙发上。”  
“那你应该不会介意我这么做咯？”亚茨拉菲尔走到沙发那边，靠着克鲁利坐下，大腿紧紧地挨着克鲁利。克鲁利感觉他们接触的地方就像是块烧红的铁。他不自然地蹭着沙发，皮革摩擦的声音让气氛更为尴尬。克鲁利感觉他像一只被捕捉到的猎物，战战兢兢地等待着猎人的处置。  
亚茨拉菲尔将手抚上克鲁利的大腿，从大腿根一直到膝盖后面，然后再一路回到克鲁利的大腿内侧。亚茨拉菲尔此时的手沉甸甸地微微按压着克鲁利，不紧不慢地兼顾到他大腿上的每一寸皮肤。  
“现在你感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔用询问天气的口吻说道，克鲁利发出几声小鼻音，“我算是过火吗？如果你不喜欢，我马上就可以停下。”  
克鲁利瞟了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，他脸上是一种胜利的微笑，淡金色的眉毛微挑，眼睛里闪着戏谑的光。克鲁利没回答他。  
“那我就默认你接受了。”亚茨拉菲尔的动作突然粗鲁起来。他用一只手拉开克鲁利的裤裆拉链，然后伸了进去，用他温热的手掌包住了他的下体。  
“这不公平。”克鲁利感觉到亚茨拉菲尔把他包得越来越紧，他一时有些呼吸不上来。  
“亲爱的，如果你说你不想要，我马上就会停下。”亚茨拉菲尔的戒指刮到褶皱处的嫩皮肤，克鲁利强忍住自己没有浑身痉挛起来。  
“你真是个混蛋。”克鲁利说。亚茨拉菲尔手里的速度加快，克鲁利感觉有一阵阵电流般的感觉涌上他的脊柱，他把身体又打开了一些，嘴里的喘息声呼之欲出。  
“那就拒绝我呀。”亚茨拉菲尔接着有节奏地上下移动，“我知道你并不是很擅长表达自己，亲爱的。你总是喜欢掩饰着什么。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”亚茨拉菲尔的速度突然慢了下来，然后停住了。克鲁利顿时觉得眼冒金星，他被亚茨拉菲尔搞得晕头转向时，后者却忽然停下来一本正经地回绝他。克鲁利扭了扭下半身，把自己变成了一条蛇，盘住了亚茨拉菲尔的脖子与肩膀，黑漆漆的尾部垂在他的手边，罂粟花颜色的泄殖腔糜烂地展开在亚茨拉菲尔面前。  
“你总是很懂得享受，我亲爱的男孩。”亚茨拉菲尔先将一根手指伸进去，克鲁利伸出血红色的信子舔了舔亚茨拉菲尔的耳根，粘稠的液体声传出，克鲁利的瞳孔细得像根针。  
“它真好看，克鲁利。为什么我们不经常这样做？”亚茨拉菲尔漫不经心地用手指抽插着那个变得鲜红的小穴，“我可以感觉到你很兴奋呢，亲爱的，你把我包得好紧，热乎乎的。我还没有见过你这么热情。”  
他一边说着，一边又放了根手指进去，克鲁利颤抖地厉害，但没有抽离亚茨拉菲尔，他慢慢用自己的内壁适应了亚茨拉菲尔的存在，并开始配合他，迎合着上下蠕动，亚茨拉菲尔嘴角上扬，他用另外一只手抚摸着克鲁利的鳞片，像是细数一颗颗珍珠的养蚌人。他手指慢慢地打着圈，鳞片的手感很好，与他的指腹相互摩擦，在亚茨拉菲尔的反复抚摸下变得光滑锃亮，而在他的另一只手下面则是一条泥泞不已的河。  
空气变得越来越热了。暧昧的温热水汽蒙在互相的眼眸上，亚茨拉菲尔感觉到克鲁利猛地抽搐了一下，然后淌出来了好多晶莹的乳白色液体，把亚茨拉菲尔的裤子也弄湿了。  
然后那条蛇将尾巴伸进亚茨拉菲尔卡其色的裤裆里，寻找到了他想要的东西，冰凉的鳞片像是胶水一样贴在上面，亚茨拉菲尔清清楚楚地听到克鲁利的嘶嘶声：  
“如果你想让我停下来，我大概是不会的，天使。”克鲁利说。  
“因为不像你，我可是个恶魔。”


End file.
